


Miraculous Avengers

by SammyWitchy



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, America is too smart for Lie-la, Bee! Kate Bishop, Crossover, Endgame Lukanette, Endgame platonic adrienette, Eventual BFFS Adrien and Marinette, F/F, F/M, Fox! America Chavez, Hey fuck the Felix trailer this Felix is PV felix, I'm still so salty over this show, Lila Roleplayer is not welcome., Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Loki doesn't get a miraculous I don't trust him, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Most Marvel characters except the Young Avengers are only mentioned, Possible Akumanette? Or maybe Akumerica, Possible Miraculous Holders Young Avengers, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Salt, Saltinette, Will Chat lose his Miraculous??? Maybe maybe not, adrien will get his shit together, no beta we die like men, so much salt, the writers better get their shit together or im rioting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWitchy/pseuds/SammyWitchy
Summary: After Lila successfully takes away all of Marinette's friends, and Adrien seems to push away from her as well, Marinette makes an unlikely ally in the new girl, who came to Paris all the way from New York. At the same time, a new hero makes an appearance, and Marinette makes real friends, who have more heroic hearts than her old friends ever had.





	1. The new Girl

* * *

Marinette was surprised when she walked into the classroom and everyone was crowded around her desk in the back, the one she sat alone at, that now had a girl sitting there. She had dark skin, _ hispanic _ Marinette’s mind supplied, with curly dark hair, and _ wow _, she was pretty. Really pretty, wearing shorts, a blue shirt with a star smack in the middle, and a denim jacket accented with reds and blues. Marinette really admired the girl’s outfit, it looked not only comfortable, but also stylish at the same time, but of course, her thoughts had to be ruined by-

“Hey, I really suggest not talking to Marinette, she’s known to be a bully, and I wouldn’t want you to be hurt by her!” 

Lila.

“Yeah, I can’t believe that girl! She used to be so nice, and now she’s a bully who’s been treating Lila so badly just because she jealous!”

Whatever Marinette had been expecting it really wasn't what came next.

“_ Oye _ , will you shut up? I can make decisions for myself thank you very much, now go sit down _ chicos _ and _ chicas _ , before I really get mad. Go! _ Vamanos! _”

The class looked at her in shock, and when Lila tried to bring her crocodile tears, that ‘Marinette must have gotten to her first and told her lies.’ The new girl snapped a pencil...with her thumb. She dropped it to the table and gave Lila a hard glare. It must have scared the class, because they all scrambled to their seats, looking very afraid of the new girl. 

Marinette slid into her seat next to the new girl and gave her a small smile. “Hi, I’m Marinette.”

The other girl nodded “Figured you were, they kept saying all this stupid shit ‘bout you, and that Lila girl only told lies, it annoyed me to no end.”

“You-you could tell she was lying?”

The girl smirked, a quirk of the lips that made Marinette consider restablishing her sexuality. “I told her I was from New York and she went on about how she knows Tony Stark and that she’d helped him in his lab before to make ‘life saving technology.’ It was too obvious then she’s a liar.”

“How do you know she was lying about that?” Marinette shifted uncomfortably, she didn’t want to be tricked and used too, like Lila was doing to the class.

“His son is a good friend of mine, here, I have photos.” The girl pulls out her phone, also star themed, and also notices the blue shaped star (tattoos? They look oddly natural for tattoos?) on both her wrists. ‘_ Does she like stars?’ _ She pulls up the gallery, and shows multiple photos of herself with a group of people, which includes Tony Stark himself, and _ the other Avengers _. 

Marinette couldn’t help but gawk. “T-that’s amazing! You’ve really met Tony Stark!” 

“_ Si _, and if Stark knew this girl was lying about him? Oh geez, that girl would have to watch her back, he’d get Pepper to unleash a full fledged attack on this girl. First it would be a lawsuit, then he’d basically ruin her life, but that’s too extreme, lucky, Rogers, his husband, would stop him before he could do anything too drastic. Also, Stark would never let anyone else other than himself, and his son into his lab, so for Lila to say she's been in it? She pulled that out of her ass."

Marinette nodded along, wow, someone who _ actually _knows famous people, and doesn’t need to lie about it, she isn’t even bragging about it to the whole class! “You really are amazing-....” she trails off, realizing she never got the girls name.

The hispanic girl chuckled “Forgot to introduce myself, _ lo siento _. I’m America, America Chavez. It’s a pleasure to meet you Marinette.”


	2. New hero in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and Marinette become closer, and a new hero enters the scene.

Marinette was happy with how fast she and America became friends. She hadn’t realized how lonely she was when all her friends turned against her. Well, she was lonely of course, but just how much hit her only after she became friends with the mysterious America Chavez. 

She learned that America has a long distance girlfriend back home, a girl named Kate, who America is obviously head over heels for, if the look on her face had anything to say about it.  _ Obviously _ Marinette has to tease her, and is responded with a light flick to the forehead, and Marinette wonders if she’s holding back her strength. 

Lila had once again tried to ruin the new friendship she and America had created, and yet again, was shut down, using colorful spanish that Marinette could only assume were curse words. Her classmates seem to stray further away from her too. With each and every pretty little lie that leaves Lie-la’s mouth, the further, and further the others seem to to. Surprisingly though, some stay by her side. There’s Kitty Section of course, and most surprisingly, Nino. Sadly, Nino broke things off with Alya after she refused to listen to him, after he found out about the lies.

Nino had found out Lila was lying, when he looked her up trying to find a social media to follow, only to find her Mother’s, which had disproved all of her stories. So, Marinette’s little group consisted of Juleka, Rose, America, Nino, Ivan, and Luka. Marinette flushes at the thought of him, and  _ of course  _ America had to give her the look of knowing.

“Shut up Meri” 

A laugh “I didn’t say anything  _ chica _ ”

“You were thinking it” Marinette puffed her cheeks, trying to hold back a laugh. 

“Mhhm, and what was I thinking about hm?”

Marinette sputtered and shoved America playfully, causing the girl to snort and give Juleka and Rose a little look, making them laugh as well. 

The ravenette could feel eyes staring at her, and when she goes to look, she finds green eyes watching her. But before she could say anything, America beat her to it. “Hey,  _ gato tonto _ , what are you looking at?”

Adrien glares at America. America glares back, and with an annoyed look, Adrien turns back around, just in time for Mme.Bustier to walk into the room and begin class.

Class luckily went by smoothly, with America there, no one bothered Marinette, which she was grateful for. Lunch was peaceful, as was the rest of the day, and by the end of it, Marinette and America had exchanged phone numbers, and made promises to hang out.

~*~

Marinette left Master Fu’s place in shock. She had originally gone for advice on Lila, but left finding out that he gave out the Fox Miraculous to a permanent holder. 

“Don’t worry Marinette! The Master knows what he’s doing.” Tikki says once they finally reach Marinette’s bedroom.

“I know Tikki, I’m just surprised that he did it and didn’t tell me!”

“It’s like Chat, sometimes it’s better to just not know.”

“I guess you’re right Tikki. Still, I wish I had a heads up, you know?”

Tikki nods in understanding “You have a point, but there’s nothing we can do about it now!’

“You’re right…anyways, we should patrol, who knows, maybe the new fox will show up and we can greet them!” Marinette gives a determined nod to Tikki, “Yeah! Yeah that sounds good! Let’s go! Tikki, transform me!”

In a flash of red light, Ladybug now stands where Marinette one was, and she leaps off her balcony, and into the night.

She landed on top of her usual building, and took out her yoyo, to contact Chat Noir. The communicator rang a few times, before it fell into the silence of voicemail. 

Ladybug sighed, she really shouldn’t have expected anything, Chat has been a no show for a long time, so it’s not like he would have shown up. Ladybug sat on the edge She was honestly getting tired of it. Frankly, Ladybug wonders how Chat still has his miraculous. Based off the way he’s been, it’s surprising to say that he’s still the owner of the black cat miraculous, and not someone else. 

“You alright there bug?”

Ladybug startled and turned around. Standing behind her, was the new owner of the fox miraculous. Her skin was the color of almonds, with eyes to match, face covered with a orange mask, and curly dark brown, almost black hair, she wore the typical colors the fox had, white, orange, and black. Except this outfit had more black. She had black, elbow high gloves that attached the orange bodysuit, she had black around her neck, like Queen Bee’s costume, a white top that only covered the chest of the suit, and black down to her thighs like shorts, around her waist was an orange belt that had the end of the ‘tail’ attached to it, which had the only other white part other than on the ears on the tip of it. The flute was attached to the back of the belt. The girl smirked at Ladybug’s shocked expression.

“You-you’re the new fox I’m guessing?”

“Call me Zorra.”

“Zorra then, Master Fu gave you the miraculous?”

Zorra shrugged “Yeah, he said you needed some backup or something while he figures out what to do, you know, about that little cat issue of yours?”

Ladybug deflated “So you know?”

Zorra saw the look on her face and down next to her, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. “Hey, don’t think too much on it, I’m here to help right? Don’t think too much about that lazy cat, alright?” Zorra muttered something under her breath and Ladybug rose an eyebrow. “Don’t mind that, I’m not saying anything about you, just...thinking about something.”

Ladybug found her smile, and nudges Zorra’s arm lightly “Can I ask what?”

“Why haven’t you contacted other heroes for help with Hawkmoth?”

She suked in a breath, “I want to, really, but I think it would be safer this way you know? Think about the mass panic that could happen if the Avengers start hanging around here a lot, plus, this is a miraculous issue, so it needs miraculous people to solve it.”

“Was that supposed to be a pun?”

A snort. “Shut up”

~*~

America Chavez slides back into her room at almost two am. She isn’t tired though, some missions kept her up all night. An old friend of Doctor Strange had asked for some help in Paris, and for some reason, he thought America would be the best one to send. Not that America has no experience, she’s a literal alien from another dimension with incredible superpowers, she’s just curious as to why  _ her _ and not someone like Kate, her Princessa, who won’t make as big of an appearance, since she has no powers. She makes a fist with her hand and frowns. 

“You alright there Meri?”

America looked up from her hand to gaze at Trixx, her kwami. “I’m fine  _ pequeño _ , just wondering how I’ll hold back on my other powers while helping Ladybug.”

“You can do it! You’re strong Meri!”

The girl grinned at the kwami and used her finger to rub Trixx’s head. “Thanks Trixx, you’re a sweetheart. 

The kwami flew around her head, before they land on America’s shoulder. “I always am”

“Yeah yeah, c’mon, I’ll get you some cookies while I give Kate a call, okay?”

Trixx beams and nuzzles into America’s shoulder. “Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sketch of what Zorra looks like! I'll post it sometime!


	3. The Group chat from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America hates a liar. The YA makes their first appearance, and Nino wants new friends.

America can only deal with so much. She can deal with being Miss America, AND Zorra. Can deal with being far from her Princessa, and her team. But one thing that she does NOT tolerate, is people who lie for their own gain. Prime example? Lila Rossi. 

Rossi annoyed every ounce of America’s being. If she wasn’t lying about almost every single famous person on this planet, she was trying to kiss up to America and pull her away from Marinette. Rossi reminds America somewhat of her not-really-ever-together ex, who Billy had deemed ‘Niffler.’ 

“America!” A familiar voice called.

America groans “What do you want Rossi?”

The italian pouts, but America can see the falseness in her expression “Why are you so mean to me, did Marinette tell you I lied? Because I don’t lie!”

America barely spares her a glance “There are many reasons why you are a liar Rossi, more then I’d be able to count on my fingers, but revealing you now would be a waste.” She flashes a devilish grin at the Italian, and to her satisfaction, Rossi sputtered in shock, huffed, and walked away from her. America could feel the eyes of the rest of the class glaring at her, but she didn’t care. 

Lunch came fast, much to America’s glee. Taking out her phone, America opens up a group chat as she ate a few berries and vegetables, no time to make a proper meal these days.

_ [Ms.Ameribitch has opened the chat ‘Young Gayvengers] _

_ [Ms.Ameribitch is online] _

_ Ms.Ameribitch: guess who had a lying hijo de puta talk to her _

_ Kitty Kate: meri, babe, you know I don’t know Spanish _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Speedy Gonzolez: now I want tacos _

_ Billythekid: go get some then tommy, you literally have superspeed _

_ SpeedyGonzolez: you have a valid point brother of mine, but you forget one thing _

_ Billythekid: sigh _

_ Billythekid: what _

_ SpeedyGonzolez: im very lazy_

_ Whoreki: you know he has a good point _

_ Billythekid: oh for the love of- _

_ Billythekid: @hunkling love? are you still out? _

_ Ms.Ameribitch: pfff _

_ KittyKate: here we see local gays communicating _

_ Hunklking: yeah? need anything? _

_ Billythekid: scroll up _

_ Hunkling: oh ok sure i’ll get some _

_ Ms.Ameribitch: oh by the way, i’ll probably be revealing my identity to my classmate who also happens to be ladybug, i’ll add her here after that _

_ Billythekid: hOLY SHIT LA D Y B U G?????? _

  
_  
_Whoreki: look what youve done meri you set the nerd off

_ Hunkling: shut your whore mouth and let him nerd out _

_ Whoreki: yes daddy degrade me _

_ Hunkling: i will block you _

_ Billythekid: meRI GET BACK HERE. YOU MET THE LADYBUG? _

_ Ms.Ameribitch: I may also now be the fox miraculous holder _

_ Billythekid: HOYLWEGWgses _

_ SpeedyGonzolez: awe you broke him _

_ [Prodigy is online] _

_ Prodigy: what the actual fuck did i miss _

_ Cockroach: a lot _

_ KittyKate: noh-varr??? were you here the whole time???? _

_ Cockroach: lmao yeah _

_ Billythekid: MERI I DEMAND ANSWERS _

_ Ms.Ameribitch: i’ll get back to you on that once shes in the gc _

_ [Ms.Ameribitch has gone offline] _

America smiles down at her phone, she really misses her friends a lot, but from what she knows, and they don’t, they’ll be coming to France too to help her soon. Both Master Fu and Strange thinks it’s about time they take down Hawkmoth for good, and that means needing more heroes. 

“What are you so happy about?” 

America looked up, Nino was glancing down at her with a grin, as if he knew. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh reaaaally?” 

“I will hit you.”

Nino’s face pales a bit, and he laughs it off. “Ok! I’ll stop teasing!” Nino knows just how strong this girl is, and really does not want to get on her bad side. He relaxes however, when she cracks a smile and shoves his arm playfully, she held her strength back enough so that he would be unaffected. 

“Good, as for what I’m happy about...some of my friends might be coming to France soon, ‘cept they don’t know it yet.”

Nino’s smile widened “No way, really? That’s so cool dudette! Will they be in our class?”

America shrugs “No clue, it’s like, seven of them? Probably only five? Two of them, David, and uh- Noah” She mentally cringes at how Noh-Varr would react to that name. “Are too busy with their own stuff.” David helping the X-Men, and Noh-Varr doing his own shit in space. 

“You think our group will get along with them?” Nino snags one of America’s strawberries, she doesn't complain, she has too many.

“For sure, you’ll get along with Billy and Tommy, though a certain lying fox might try to flirt with one of them.”

Nino cringed “I sure hope not, I’d feel bad for them both.”

“Don’t, they’re brothers, Billy’s gay, Tommy isn’t straight either, he’s bi, and? Both not stupid, they’ll see though her fast.”

A sigh of relief “Oh thank god.”

America snorted “Anyways, Marinette is going to like Kate, Juleka and Rose too. Ivan is going to get along well with Billy’s boyfriend, Teddy, both big softies.” She thinks for a second, should she mention-..? “And theres...Luke” _ Lo siento _ Loki. “I don’t know who he’d get along with? He might go bother Adrien’s cousin? You know that one guy from the other class? What’s his name again?”

“You mean Felix? Oh man, I’d pay to see someone try to interact with him.”

“How much you willing to bet Luke can seduce him?”

“20 euros.”

“You’re on.”

~*~

In the dark, a purple light shines. A figure clothed in green and purple sighs. He’s grown oh so terribly bored. A thought comes to him and he grins widely. Perhaps it would be a good time to visit his old friends. He’s sure they’ve missed him, being gone for so long and all. 

He wonders how he can secure his future, seeing as though those pesky French heroes exist. They are flaws in his perfect plan. 

No matter, a visit will be good, but not now, he will wait. After all...good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. School is kicking my butt! I promise to update again as soon as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short :(( I promise the future chapters will be longer


End file.
